parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(18) Year 22nd: Becoming Orion sleeper agent
I'm wearing vest, sitting in a cafe shop in the rooftop of a skycrapper in USArius. My hologram computer's screen is open... The screen shows some read email about the arrival of the betrayal CIA agent work for USArius... I bury my hand in the face and look down at the city below the skycrapper. Flying cars, skycrappers, ... this is the city of light... One year ago, I have never thought that one day I can come back to Arius. In the opposite table, a group of gorgeous Aryan girls are having fun by their gossip. Sometimes, they look at me curiously, sure.... they're curious about my loneliness in this cafe... I'm thinking of my life in the past 22 years. I have been living in the world of political conspiracies for many years and there's a time that I feel so stressful, feeling loneliness,.... I stop looking at the city and look at my screen... There're still a lot of things to do. As the plan, tommorow, I leave Arius and back to America.... Just only have one night in this city, will I ever have a chance to come back ? I'm still wondering.... The day they revive me from the death, from the first day I live in this world, I have never think that I may love a woman in mad, never think of that... In these days, I just think of the sex and love with the gorgeous Aryan Caucasian women here are just the vital energy for my life.... But everything has changed since the day I meet Angela, the day that I love her, this is the day that I know how the real love is like... and now, she has gone, she run away from me, that left a giant space in my heart.... I can't forget her.... I'm thinking of a girl to fit in her position.... I'm still asking, where are you, Angela ? Suddenly, I received a phone call in the hologram computer, an anonymity phone call. I feel extremely surprise and scare to see that. I pick up the phone " It's nice to see you here, James" " What do you want from me ?" " Meet you in person" " With who ?" " You will soon find out" " Tell me why I need to do what you've asked for ?" " Because you know we know everything about you. The CIA will know that if you refuse what we ask you for. And sure, you know that we can eliminate you at anytime we want.... but we just want to meet you in person" " Where ?" Address on the screen. Then I leave.... Later I enter an apartment facing the skycrapper. I walk in the stair and later stop in front of the room they have asked for. I open the door, I slowly take out the firearm. I see an old Asian man is reading a book, when seeing me he points to the small room inside. I walk to that room then open the door. I see Gabriel (Rhys Ifans) is sitting in a chair. "Sit down" Gabriel I sit down in the chair opposite to him, I put the gun in the table " It's nice to see you again" I smile " Why did you decide to come back here, sure, you know we may find you ?" Gabriel I smile.... " Because this is my job... They ask me and I can't refuse" Gabriel later leans to me as a way to threat " What do you think when you help them arresting a man worked for the government that give you this shape and skill.... the government that offer you the job, place to live, and many many more things..." I smile "Think of what you all have done to me.... I have no choices but to live USArius.... I could have a family in there, I could live a happy life.... but.... you all took that from me.... kill that from me.... But... please... don't ever think of my betrayal... I'm still loyal to Illuminati ideology... I.... you know... I This man, he just did that for money, no ideology,... think of what he did...innocent people were killed,... he has to be paid" " There are always casualty in a war, you know that better than anyone else" " I know... I just.....I just don't have a choice" " For years, I have treated you like my son.... You save my life many times... it's tie... both you and me.... we all think big... and I know.... some day.... for some reason.... we will go against each other..." " I think I'm not here to talk about the pass.... what do you want from me ? If you want to kill me for what I have just done, just do it" " No.... We want to ask you to do something for us" " What ?" " We know your ideology, what had happen 3 years ago is just an unavoidable incident.... and we still consider you our loyalty man. And we want you to do just one thing for us" " Yes, what is this ?" " Go as deep as you can in the intelligence system of the United government." I remain silence for a while " Please tell me what this is necessary ?" " What is the first line of the Illuminati oath ?" " All for the advanced of humanity" " Yes. The advanced of humanity can only be achieved by our world order, by our racial theory. This is what you have believed as the only way for the advanced of humanity. A diplomatic arrangement between the 2 government has never been enough. We, the United States of Arius must be the winner, must be the one that rule the United government.... They think the United government is an end, no... it has never been an end. Human being is still suffer and suffer...days by days.. by what ? the incompetence race, the poor leadership of the United government, the attempt to secede from the United government, and many many more things.... how long do you think this government will last ? I'm sure you know, in the next 10 years, there will be more and more chaos.... and what will be the final way to solve that problem... A world war.... for a new world order...do you think that's neccessary if we let them shape their future ? I think you know the answer." " I know...It's... it's nice... to work with this ideology again...." " We know you, James. We know the days in America you still concern about the future of the Earth and you don't know what side to follow, except the Orion.... We can still work together.... This day will come, James. The day that we need you most.... The day of the next world war will come, it can be in the next 5 years, 10 years, 20 years,.... it can be provoked from any country, Russia, China, Israel, France, England. If we don't take a hand on, this war will be unstoppable. But, sure, we can't let it happen... With a man deep inside the United government, we can prevent it from the beginning" Category:Storyline: Origin